


若有归路4

by alandi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 燕小乙美梦成真！燕小乙不是太监！
Kudos: 9





	若有归路4

范闲躺在床上，目光坦荡清澈，他伸手去拉燕小乙，坐起身搂着人脖颈脸上泛着红，又被燕小乙反抱着让他坐在了他腿上，范闲乐呵，伸手去抓燕小乙腿间物，燕小乙并非初经人事，但还是被范闲的举动吓得脸红，范闲眨了眨眼。

“燕统领这么害羞，一会儿可怎么整啊。”

箭手听见这话就像是定下心来将范闲放在床上，又扯了范闲身上衣裳，小心翼翼的摸着去挑逗范闲身子，他的手揉着底下本该平整的会阴位置，那儿裂着个漂亮的口，上头还有粒像是曾经被什么人放肆亵玩过的花核，燕小乙伸手去揉按他花核，又将手指插入他雌穴穴口，范闲也脸红，还是强装镇定的挺挺腰故意将软穴往燕小乙手里送，他性器微勃明显就是有舒服到，燕小乙顺势也褪了身上软甲衣裳，露出胯间早已硬起性器，范闲伸手搂住弓箭手，任由他带着茧的手指在他身上四处抚慰。

被插入的时候范闲没感觉疼，但是就是涨的慌，弓手沉甸甸的玩意儿在他体内横冲直撞的到处顶，范闲不觉得疼，就是被顶的一阵阵的喘一阵阵的颤，他的后腰处被燕小乙细细摩挲着，耳垂被燕小乙含着舔吻，于是范闲也去含住男人喉结，故意挑逗一般用舌头吻着男人。

燕小乙在梦中千百次的亲吻范闲，终于在今日亲自吻进范闲的最深处，叫范闲真为他的东西而哭叫呻吟，而颤抖战栗。

这反而真的像梦，范闲在他怀中紧闭双眼，身体为燕小乙的触碰和一切动作而颤栗发抖，燕小乙俯首亲吻范闲双眼。

已经沦陷，再无回路。

燕小乙又狠狠往里顶了顶，抵到范闲敏感地方便射了出来，范闲喘息着，穴肉也痉挛着夹紧了燕小乙，也跟着一同射了出来，他抱着燕小乙没说话，又生怕燕小乙又硬起来，抬腿踹了下燕小乙。


End file.
